Summer Love
by Little Red In The Tardis
Summary: Bella he whispered, so low that i had to strain to hear it. Bella, I'm a Vampire. I looked over my shoulder and stopped walking. I know. I whispered back. I know. my twist on Twilight. Bella lives with a group of Vampires in italy but is human.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

I watched the car drive away.  
_Her figure was hunched over…she was crying_

Everything that I have decided to love in the past 3 weeks was driving away and I wasn't stopping it.  
_I love her…Bella_

Thoughts swarmed in my head although none of them mine. I had an eternal battle.  
_My head was screaming something my heart screaming something else_

I wanted to go after the car so badly.  
_You love her so let go of her_.

The car went out of sight and there she went.  
_Isabella Marie Swan left… taking my heart with her…_


	2. vacation

Chapter One-

Bpov-

I was reading Little Women waiting for my family to be done feeding. Just to be frank with you I live with Vampires. About three years ago, when I was thirteen, I had won a trip to Volterra Italy. A woman with purple eyes came outside and asked a group of us if we wanted a tour of the Volturi castle. I reluctantly agreed because the rest of my group wanted to go. I am happy I went, though. As soon as I got inside the screaming and confusion started. A man came up to me and leaned down by my neck. I was too startled to move. His fingers brushed across my hand and just as he was about to bite he froze.

"Interesting…" he had muttered. He laid his palm on mine and a grin broke out on his face. "Brilliant…amazing," he said. I remember blacking out then. And waking up in a different room. That is where I began my new life. I became Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I didn't mind living with them… my parents had died when I was nine in a terrible car accident. I befriended Jane, the one who I'm closest to, Felix, who hits on me every chance he gets, Demetri, who acts like the big brother type, my uncles Caius, and Marcus, I actually made them smile, and I tend to do it frequently, Heidi, who absolutely adores dressing me up… she models clothes on me and then decides she doesn't like it, even though she does because she just needs an excuse to shop more, Alec, who is my personal bodyguard… he took it upon him self, because he finds my human actions interesting… yea like eating and sleeping are fun…, and finally my father Aro, who gets very mad at anyone who want to even looks at me, besides the guards and my uncles. Yes I have an over protective family, but I'm okay with that.

The door opened and Alec came in. "Hey what are you reading?" His eyes were back to their natural color so I knew the feeding time was over.

"Little Women..." I answered blankly. "It has nothing to do with mythical creatures… like I need to read about something that I witness everyday." I flashed a wan smile at him. That's why I resorted to classics. I didn't need to read about Vampires and Werewolves fighting when I saw it or heard about it on a daily basis. He laughed. I guess he remembered his real purpose here, because he turned serious.

"Bells, they're requesting you in the throne room." I nodded, slipped on my flip flops and got off my bed. We walked down the long corridor in silence.

"So anything good today?" I asked politely. He smiled at my trying, and nodded happily.

"I won't give you the gory details, but she smelled almost like you… not a match, and not my cantante, but something that could be close." I smiled and shook my head. When I had first moved in no one got close to me. I was difficult for anyone to be near me because of my scent. I am told I smell like freesia and lavender.

Fourteen vampires have been terminated because they have tried to... deprive me of a needed substance.

"So what's this meeting about?" I asked. He shrugged, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I don't know." I scowled, and he laughed, so I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Stupid secret keeping Vampire.' I thought. 

"Hey! I can hear you, you know." I grinned.

"I know." We got to the throne room and Dad, Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus were muttering something very fast in Vampire Speed. They looked up as we entered.

"Oh. Hello, Bella." Muttered Uncle Marcus. He was wearing a grim expression. I smiled, and he returned it. 

"Bella good morning… did anyone get you anything to eat?" Aro asked politely. I nodded and motioned to Alec. Then he became immediately serious. "Bella, you see, covens have been talking…saying things about how we could keep a human daughter…. Although normally that wouldn't have bothered us, we have also heard talk about the Sinclair clan trying to kidnap you to get to us. Even though we know that it would be impossible for them to get to you through us, we still don't want to take chances. Your seventeenth birthday is coming up and only if it's okay with you we'd like to change you three days after that." There was a pause, the air crackled with tension as I tried to make sense of everything he had just said.

"Well dad if that's what you want to do… I'm going to be changed at the age of eighteen, anyway… so, might as well do it earlier." They exhaled in relief.

"Now because we feel so bad about this we have decided we want you to live your next three weeks as a human. On vacation…interacting with humans." It got really quiet.

"Umm would someone come with me? I mean, I haven't left the castle in three years." I asked. 

"No," said Uncle Caius. "Even if there is another Vampire clan where we are sending you to, no one knows what you look like."

I sighed. "Do I have to go?" I asked, the reluctance was poorly disguised.

"Well…" I took that as a yes.

"Fine…when do I leave?"

"Well your flight leaves in four hours." They glanced at me again, worried that I would reject. I gasped not believing my ears. Four hours?

"FOUR HOURS?" I shouted. The newest secretary, Gianna, gasped. No one is supposed to yell at the Vampire royalty.

"Bella, please, calm down, it's only for three weeks." Aro and Marcus said in unison. I sighed angrily and stormed away, Alec in tow.

"Bella— they're only-" Alec began when we got to my room. I turned around.

"Trying to help. I know. But, honestly, they could at least send me to a place where I know people, where I have someone. Like you! Or Heidi, or Jane. Or someone."

He frowned, ducking his head, averting his eyes from mine.

"AND YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?" I screeched. He winced because the frequency hurt his ears. I sighed and sat down on my bed. "You just don't understand…I want to spend my last human weeks with you guys. You're my family so why should I spend time without my family." He shook his head.

"That's not really the problem is it?" He asked. I reluctantly shook my head. He knows me too well.

"What if the humans don't like me?" I asked desperately. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"They have to… and if they don't, they're too stupid to see the real you. And besides we could always suck them dry for you." A girls voice came from the doorway. Jane, Heidi, Felix and Demetri stood in the door way. I laughed and motioned them in the room. They came in shutting the door behind them. "So lets get packing!" Heidi smiled and walked into my closet. Alec looked at me, smiling.

"You're letting Heidi pack?" He asked and I shrugged. "Good Luck!"

'I am aware, I've been misled  
I disconnect my heart, my head  
Don't wanna recognize when things go bad  
The things that you'll accept  
Except that I am finding the words... to say' 

_Authors note- _

_Hola guys… I had so much fun in spain. I was at my cousins house sitting on the balcony with my note book when I got this idea… I got an editor so my work will be a lot better this time. Anyway- review and tell me what you think! _

_ 3Cassie _


	3. I know u hate these things but read pls

_Hola my readers..._

_so sorry I haven't updated... something came up and I have not gotten a chance to do much yet. I will have the chapter up by Monday I promise! So don't come after me with pitchforks lol. I want to thank all those for reviewing... adios see you soon!_

_cassie  
_


	4. Who is she?

Chapter 2

Epov-

"Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, GET UP!" My sister Alice came into my room screaming. "I thought I told you we are going on vacation." She hissed. I sat up on my couch and looked at her. Her damn mind was blocked. One thing I learned about my sister was that if you have the power to read minds and she blocks it from you and then 5 minuets later she tells you that we are going on vacation… don't do it!

"And I thought I told you that I wasn't going until you unblocked your mind." She pulled her lips back into a snarl. Another thing I learned about Alice… when she has her mind set on something she gets it…more so then not. It would be in your best interest to cooperate with her.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen that flight leaves in four hours and if you aren't down by the car with you things in 25 minuets I will burn every cd you have and key up your cars." She said in a threateningly calm voice. I sighed and held my hands in defeat. "I'm giving you 20 minuets." She muttered. Then her happy mood returned and she practically danced out of the room. Is shut off my music and walked into my closet.

This was going to be a long 3 weeks.

Bpov-

I was so happy it was cloudy in Volturra today. I would have thrown a fit if no one had come to drop me off. Jane, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Alec, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Casius and dad came to drop me off at the airport. My damn human emotions got in the way so the nearer I got to leaving the sadder I got. We got to the gate(after a lot of dazzling to let them in) and the time for me to board had come. Alec was the fist one to give me a hug.

"Make friends Bella and call everyday." I smiled and tears began to leak down. Jane pushed Alec away and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a beautiful person Bells, if no someone doesn't like you that means they worthy enough to be in your presence." I began to cry harder. Next was heidi.

"Oh sweetie don't cry. It's only 3 weeks… After that there will be tons of shopping to do!" I laughed. Felix was next.

"Babe I'll miss you. Besides in a month you'll be a vampire and then we will have so much to do if you know what I mean." Dad and my uncles growled.

"Bella there are ears everywhere… anywhere you go introduce your self as Isabella Marie Swan." Demetri said. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Casius wished me luck and said the castle would be lonely without me. Finally in was dad's turn.

"Please be careful… all you have to do is call and we'll be there in a second." He kissed me good bye. I swear if they were human they would have been crying as much as I was now. I smiled through my tears and kept telling myself it was only 3 weeks. I got on to the plane and convinced myself there was nothing to be afraid of.

It's not like anything would bite me.

Epov-

We were driving to the airport. Alice and Jasper were with Emmett and Rosalie in the back seat. In my rear view mirror I saw both couples making out.

"Hey, hey, hey, not in my car! You wanted to do that you should have taken a cab!" they laughed at the thought. _A cab? Get real Edward_!" Alices voice came into my head. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on driving. We were nearing the airport when Alice had a full on vision. I eased into her mind and the car swerved and I braked.

Vision-

I sat on the porch of the cabin with a human girl. She had dark brown hair, she was as pale as us and her eyes were a deep innocent brown. We just stared at each other as the sun went down. I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek. She shivered and blushed scarlet with my touch. I smiled and she returned it. I pulled her close and she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you." I said, lightly kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" she whispered.

End vision.

I turned my head to look at my sister. The rest of my siblings were looking at us in confusion.

"Alice…" I asked cautiously. "Who was that?"

_ And as I look into your eyes_

_ I see an angel in disguise_

_ Sent from God above_

_ For me to love_

_ To hold and idolise_

**Thanks xKissxAtxTwilightx the song is great!!**_  
_


	5. Topaz

Chapter-

Bpov-

When we landed I had butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous… can you believe that? Nervous to meet a bunch of humans but when it comes to Vampires I am ecstatic. I got all my things and walked out of the airport. The place wasn't a sunny place which made me wish my family was here. The place didn't have that many humans. Jane would have loved it here. Then my phone rang…

"Hello?" I laughed at her skeptical voice. "Bella?" Who else would it be?

"Hi Jane." I heard a button go off and it occurred to me that I was on speaker. I heard shuffling and finally someone came on.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?" It was Demetri in his big brother mode.

"Demetri I just landed."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOUR FLIGHT LANDED AT 12:30, ITS 12:57 NOW!" I sighed.

"Demetri stop screaming! I had to clear baggage and customs." I heard him mumble an 'oh' There was laughter in the background and someone said 'see I told you' I chuckled.

"Guys stop teasing my poor brother." They laughed harder.

"Yeah, he is so gonna be poor after he takes me on an unlimited shopping spree." I shook my head.

"Heidi, please don't make him go bankrupt… besides poor Milo won't like that. Who on Earth is going to buy his food while I am away?." I heard a gasp. Milo is my dog. Right now he was at the vet getting his shots. Because I can't be there and my family doesn't like pets, Milo went alone. "You did pick Milo up, right?"

"Umm, Bella, we have things to do… see you later" They hung up. I rolled my eyes knowing that now they were going to go pick up Milo. I wheeled my bags and caught a cab. I looked at the time- one o'clock.

Looks like the vacation just began…

Epov-

We got off the plane and pulled into the cabin we were staying at. It was quite big. Alice and Jasper had a room, Rosalie and Emmett had their own room and I had my own room. Alice ushered us inside mumbling something about getting here at one twenty-seven. She was keeping something from me because she was running the Chinese verbs though her head. She had just finished the alphabet and all the countries in Asia.

"Alice… what's happening at one twenty-seven?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head. I groaned. "Come on, Alice, what is it?"

"Nope… sorry, Eddie. No can do." I narrowed my eyes and growled at the nickname. I felt a hard object hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Jasper leaning against the doorway.

"Hey," he said "Don't growl at my wife." Alice smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at me. You'll find out soon enough. Go sit by the window. Alice thought to me. She walked up to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. He smiled, went in and closed the door. I sighed and sat at the window glancing at my watch every now and then.

Then the images in my head began

Bpov-

I got to the cabin to see the one next to mine occupied. I smiled at the thought of human interaction. I got out of the cab, took my bags and paid the guy. I gave him a generous tip… after all it was a half hour, and I had the money to spare. I rolled the bags to the steps of my new temporary home. It excited me now, to meet human people… maybe later, if I was feeling spontaneous, I would knock on their door and introduce myself.

I walked up the first two steps taking my bags with my one at a time. Right then my klutziness kicked in. I fell forward and closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Only it never came. Two cold arms wrapped themselves around me, stopping my fall. I opened my eyes to see two curious topaz eyes staring down at me. Right then as I looked at him a feeling over came me. Something that I had never felt before…

Looking at him, I felt like never looking away.

_It's you and me _

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_


	6. You and Me

Edwardpov-

I should have realized before I helped her that her scent was overwhelming. However, the minuet I saw her from the window felt something in me. I followed her every move and I saw her get her bags. I saw her almost fall. I didn't even use my head when I ran out there to catch her.

When her big brown eyes met mine and she exhaled I almost killed her. Her scent…

_Freesia and Strawberries._ I set her up straight. I didn't concentrate on the fact that I didn't hear anything in her mind. All I focused on was that I wanted to kill her.

Bellapov-

His glare was frightening, but as soon as his eyes changed color I knew what he was. I also had a feeling that he wanted to kill me. Out of all the places in the world there had to be Vampires here. I knew talking to him wouldn't do any good but I took a chance.

"Thank you…" I whispered. I stared into his cold black eyes. Although I knew I was possibly staring at my death it was hard too look away…

_It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel_…

Edwardpov-

_Kill her, her blood is so good you want to kill her_

_NO! think of Carlisle, Esme, your family._

_Think of the blood, the red blood running down her neck…_

_Think of her life that you would be taking… she is so beautiful and innocent._ I was fighting an eternal battle. I had stopped breathing long ago and I was so in my head I almost missed what she said next. "Thank you…"

Her voice was beautiful. I could have gotten lost in it. I noticed amusement in her eyes but fear as well. There was a knowing look in there… like she knew my secret. She blushed scarlet as she stared. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks…

_I was in love with her._

Bellapov-

He looked like a Greek god. I noticed he wasn't breathing and I didn't want to make this any harder for him. He had topaz eyes… he was an animal drinker. I wasn't about to be the one to break that. I broke away from his gaze and turned, about to walk up the steps.

"You're welcome…." His whisper was almost lower then mine.

If I hadn't lived with Vampires for the last five years, I wouldn't have heard it. I turned back at him to smile in acknowledgment but it was too late.

_He was gone._

Edward pov-

I ran back into my cabin but the scent was still maddening. Alice charged out of her room at the same time and bumped right into me. "Thank god you didn't kill her." I averted her gaze. I was half was to my room when she called out. "You can go but you'll be back. Not for us but for her." I turned around to protest but Alice had disappeared into her room again. As much as I wanted to deny it she was right…

_I would come back for her… not them._

Bellapov-

I couldn't get my mind off him. No matter what I did. I put my clothes away, I called Italy, I ordered take out I watched TV and I got a rental car. It was nearing six, and I couldn't get my mind off him. I sighed as I looked out the window. I got up and put on my flip flops and denim jacket. Maybe I should go sight seeing. I left. I took my keys, my purse, my iPod, cell phone and wallet with me.

I got into my car and drove out of sight…

_Still thinking about him._

Edwardpov-

I didn't even have to look at the car to know it was her in it. The silver Audi drove out of sight, her going with it. I sighed. My eyes were back to topaz. Because I hunted. A lot. I knew I probably could handle things, but I had to talk to Carlisle. "Can't you do this over the phone?" Emmett whined.

Alice hadn't told them a thing. Except Jasper, of course. They thought I was going to Carlisle because I couldn't read this girls mind. I mean I couldn't but it was more then that… she is my _cantante._

"No… but why are you complaining? You don't have to come." He shrugged.

"You have the car..." They all looked at him in amazement. He glared at them all.

"What?" he asked.

"Umm, Emmett… you have a car too…" How he missed the convertible standing right there is beyond me… then again it is Emmett.

"Oh… okay then you can go!" I smiled slightly and nodded. Alice looked at me intently. _You need to know that you will be okay and I understand that is why you are going to Carlisle…just know that we believe in you too._ I smiled. I got into my car and drove away… everyone's thoughts in unison. _Be safe._ I smiled and kept driving but only one thing kept on my mind…

_Her._

Bellapov-

I kicked the wheel of the car as I got out. _Stupid machine. _It ran out of gas about an hour away from the cabin. It was getting dark and my cell had no service… _Brilliant._

I sighed. I sat on the hood of the car and hoped someone would find me. Ten minuets passed and I grew impatient. I took out my I pod and put it on shuffle. It began playing you and me by Lifehouse.

I figured no one was coming for a while so I sang along.

I began to think of the topaz eyes of the Vampire.

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

_Why was I so attracted to him? Something was drawing me in… something that I knew I wouldn't be able to stop._

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

_I knew I couldn't avoid him forever._

All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping inwards  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

_I wish I could walk up to him… tell him that I love him._

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Epov-

I drove… the silence was maddening. I took out my Debussy CD and just as I was about to put the CD I head something. It was faint but I could still hear murmurs of it.

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

_Her voice was angelic. I slowed down as the sound got louder._

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do

Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

_Her figure came into view. She was sitting on top of her car, her eyes closed as he voice belted out the words._

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

_I don't know if she noticed me, but I was too mesmerized to care._

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive

_She was singing._

Bellapov-

I finished the song and when I opened my eyes I saw him. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was a hallucination. He stared at my, his topaz eyes burning into me with curiosity. I felt like I could drown in his eyes.

Then after minuets he broke the eye contact and I blushed. His breathing stopped and I cursed my easily embarrassed self. He turned and I though he was leaving, but he opened the passenger door for me instead.

"I assumed you aren't sitting on the top of your car for pleasure. Do you need a ride?" He held out his hand so I could take it. Dazzled by his eyes, I took his hand. Electricity shot through me. I let go quickly and he muttered a sorry. I sighed and got into the car.

_If only he knew it wasn't his fault._

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Authors Note-

I am just saying that the characters might be a little unrealistic but it just fits in with what my story is!

3 Cassie


	7. Getting to Know You

Epov-  
She pulled away so quickly and I muttered a small sorry. Color ran up to her cheeks and I smiled. Her blush was adorable.

She sat in the passenger seat of the car and I closed the door. I quickly went to the driver's side and got in. We drove in silence for a little while until she began to speak.

"Thank you for doing that. You looked like you were going the other way." _I was,_ I wanted to tell her. _But I stopped for you._

"I was just going out for a drive. Don't worry about it." I studied the expression on her face.

"So…" she said. She was reluctant. Like she knew something. It occurred to me that I couldn't read her mind…

"So…" I said. She looked at me curiously, her brown eyes burning into me….

Bpov-  
"I don't think we have properly met… I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled.

"I'm Isabella Swan… call me Bella, though. Isabella is a mouthful." He laughed and it was like music.

"Okay then… Bella it is… if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here on vacation? Where's your family?"

"It's a long story…" I said, while coming up with the perfect lie in my head.

"Don't worry I think I can keep up."

"Well, my, umm, Uncle owns a big house in Italy. I had been so busy unpacking and such I hadn't left the house in about three months." _Or three years._ I added in my head. "My brothers and sisters had something to attend to so my uncle sent me here to bond with nature before I start school." _School__ of Volturi__ training_. "So, here I am…" He looked at me curiously, as if processing something in his head.

"Your parents…." He left the sentence hanging for me to finish.

"Died. When I was very young." I said. At least some part of what I tell him should be true.

"Oh. Sorry… if it makes you feel any better mine died when I was young, too.… I never knew them. Carlisle and Esme have been the only parents I have ever known." He said quietly.

"Is that who you're staying with at the cabin?" I asked, hoping it sounded like something a friend would ask.

"Oh I'm here with my adoptive brothers and sisters. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Rosalie was the first to join our family after me and then Emmett. Alice and Jasper were adopted at the same time because they met at the orphanage and didn't want to be separated. " He said.**_(Believeable enough???) _**

Epov-  
I studied her face as I spoke my carefully chosen words. She didn't seem fazed by my lie and not at all suspicious. _Well I have to be a good liar._

"Wow. You have a big family. I admire your parents for adopting all of you. I remember my uncle restricted me to no boys 'till I was eighteen." I chuckled. _Good. She can't be attracted to me then._

"Well, my parents don't have to be worried about that. Alice and Jasper are together and Rosalie and Emmett are together." Why was I telling her all of this? I would never see her again and I probably just disgusted her. It was silent for a minuet. Then she looked up at me.

"Well, if they don't have different bedrooms then that could consist of a problem." And she laughed..I cursed myself for thinking something like that. I was a horrible person. _Too selfish of a creature to let her go._ "Edward…? Is anyone home?" She asked, and I looked at her.

"Sorry… I zoned out for a second. You were saying something."

"Well, it seems everyone is your family has someone… and what about you?" she asked. Her eyes were searching mine, as if even if I lied to her she would find the answer there.

"No. I haven't found that special person yet." _But I just did. _There was an awkward silence for a minuet when I asked, "What about you?"

"Well… if I had found the guy I guess my uncle couldn't stop me even if he wanted because the first guy I would fall in love with would probably end up being the one I spend forever with."

Bpov-  
"So you haven't found anyone? It's hard to believe with your beauty no boy caught your eye." I blushed. _You're right…no **boy** caught my eye_

"Thank you but no, no one was ever good enough." _Until you, of course._ We neared the cabin and he slowed to a stop.

"I can drive you to get your car tomorrow." He said as he turned off the car. "Then we can get a tow truck to get it." I nodded. He returned to my side to open the door.

"Okay… and thanks, for everything." He smiled a crooked smile. I committed it to memory, just like I committed everything about him to memory. His voice, his smell, his clothes, his smile….

"No problem, Bella."

"Tomorrow, then?" I asked.

"It's a date." He smiled and went into his cabin as I went into mine.

Epov-  
"It's a date." I said, kicking myself for the choice of words. Her heart rate sped up and she smiled. I walked to my cabin as she walked into hers.

"I told you that you would come back for her. How right was I?" Alice asked as she stood by the door. I smiled and nodded.

"Your right." She smiled and I walked to my room. I sat there for an hour when a thought occurred to me. I was putting her in danger by constantly meeting her. I sat debating with myself.

_You love her._

**I love her enough to know not to want to put her in danger.**

_You'll be miserable._

**Its one thing to make me miserable, it's a whole other thing to get her involved.**

_You already did. By picking her up today._

**It won't happen again.**

_Yes it will. You confirmed it today. You won't want to call it off after seeing her face._

**I'm not associating with her, and that's final.**

_Keep telling yourself that because it sounds like you're convincing yourself more then me… or trying to._

**What do you know? You're just a voice in my head.**

Okay so that was the last straw. I just had an argument with myself. In my head. I got off the bed and went to find Alice.

"Am I crazy?" I asked her quietly. She was sitting in the living room with Jasper; he was reading a civil war book and she was reading a magazine. She looked up as did Jasper.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked.

"I'm in love with a girl. A _human _girl. Whom I haven't even known for twenty-four hours. And I say I'm in _love_ with her. That impossible right?" I asked.

"Edward… trust me on this one; you're in love with her." Alice said. "I haven't seen a vision clearer since Jasper."

" Alice... I don't want to hurt her." I whispered.

"You won't. You've been alone for a century. You've never had anyone! You've finally found the person that completes you. You're probably thinking that it's love at first sight. You fell in love with her the minuet you saw my vision."

"I'm not in love with her; I can't be."

"You are Edward. Trust me." Jasper looked up to meet my gaze. I sighed and got up.

"I need air."

I walked out when I saw all the lights out in Bella's cabin. She was probably asleep. I walked up to her window and slightly opened it so I could go through.

She looked like an angel asleep like that. Her hair was fanned out on her pillow like a halo and the blanket wrapped her up so nicely. _Tomorrow... I'll tell her tomorrow._ I was about to crawl out when I heard it. I was very soft but enough to make me freeze and my heart stop.

"Edward…."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you_

_and I wish on a star, that somewhere you are_

_thinking of me too_

_sorry it took so long- i promise the next chapter will be faster and that the story **will** pick up next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me my readers and reviewers! much love- cassie_


	8. READ PLEASE

I know i promised 2 chapters on monday but my internet crashed and currently i am doing this from a friends house. I am so sorry my internet will be back up by thursday so you'll get the chapters then. So sorry all of you.

love Cassie

DON'T REVIEW save the reviews for the chapters :)


	9. Discoveries

Bpov-

I shivered as my feet touched the floor. I glanced around the room and saw that my window was open. _Did I leave it open_ I asked myself. I shook of the thought and got up to close it. I walked up to my closet to pick out something to wear when I remembered I was going t pick up my car with Edward. My heart began to beat faster. Was it completely crazy for me to love him even though I had only known him for a day? The intelligent part of me said that it was completely irrational, the other side of me however…

I took out my bag of toiletries and removed my cell phone to talk to everyone in Volturra. Jane was the first number I dialed.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Jane."

"Bella! Hey everyone Bella's on the phone." She said it as if she was talking to me but I knew everyone else would hear. I heard shuffling and Jane saying something about speaker.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"BELLA!" they all said. I laughed and sat down on my bed.

"What are you guys so bored without me you practiced that in unison?" I heard a few laughs and a couple of 'hey that's not fair'.

"We miss or favorite human around." Alec called.

"No you just miss the only human you won't eat."

"That's true too." There was a pause. "So are you having fun so far?"

"Yea I guess... at least as fun as it can be in 24 hours." There was more laughter. I was debating weather to tell them about the Cullen's here.

"So Bella is everything okay over there? Are you safe?" _Okay so maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to tell them right now…._

"Yea I'm okay. How is everyone there?"

"We're all good. Milo misses you… are you surprised we haven't eaten him yet?" I laughed.

"Yes I am very surprised. Well I'll call you guys later…" We said our goodbyes and hung up. I picked up my things and walked into the bathroom.

Epov-

Alice stormed out of her room that morning. "What?" she asked. "So you think that because you brought her car home you won't have to go out with her today? Its set in stone today Edward. Not tomorrow, not five days from now TODAY!" I shrugged and looked back out the window. She didn't have to know that happiness filled me again for the fact that I would see Bella today.

"You don't know that Alice." She sighed and sat down next to me.

"Why are you doing this? You like her so obviously you should do something about it. Why do you keep pushing something away that you know is inevitable?"

"I need to make it so she's safe! I need to stop her from screwing up her life by mixing with us. You know as well as I do that mixing with us will do her no good."

"Edward it's going to happen. Get it through your thick skull once and for all. She will be apart of this family… with or without your help!" Alice got up and walked out of the room. I sighed.

_Now what?_

Bpov-

I got out of the shower and went into the mock version of a kitchen. I checked all the cabinets when I realized there was nothing here to eat. Okay…

Option one- Walk to the nearest grocery store

Option two- Go get my car with Edward… get to sit in the car with Edward… get to see Edward.

I grabbed the cabin keys and walked out the door just to see

My car.

Epov-

The cabin doorbell rang. I heard heavy footsteps that I assumed to be Emmett answering the door.

"Hi… umm is Edward Cullen here?" _Edward… there's a human outside looking for you. She's adorable… can we keep her? _Emmett's thoughts drifted into my head. I growled only loud enough so my family could here. I got up and walked to the door. Emmett turned around and looked at me. He smirked. _Aww is Eddiekins getting his groove on with a human? _I snarled and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella half smile.

"Hi Bella… what brings you here?" I stared at Emmett as I said this to her. He took the hint and left. I walked outside and shut the door behind me. Human in a house of only half full Vampires could pose as a problem. She smiled.

"I want to thank you for your effort for bringing me back my car… not that I'm gonna ask how you did that…" _yes because that would be bad._ "but I would hate to point out that umm there is no gas." I could see her trying not to laugh and I heard 2 booming laughs from inside the house. Alice's voice drifted into my head. _I would say I told you .so… but I think she covered that for me._

I blocked out my family and turned my attention back on Bella. "I am so sorry, I didn't realize. So how about this, we go get gas and I take you out for lunch like I promised?" The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. _Inevitable…_ I heard Alice whispered.

"Okay then…" Bella said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her.

"Let me get my keys." Her eyes glazed over as she nodded. I opened the front door and walked inside to see Alice sitting on Jaspers lap and Emmett practically bouncing up and down excitedly. I guessed the only reason she wasn't doing the same as Emmett was because of Jaspers hand on her waist.

"Do we get to meet her? Huh huh huh?" Emmett asked. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and began to glare at him. He slowly stopped.

"No." I said. I made my way toward my room and got my keys. Alice stopped my as I walked toward the front door.

"You can't do it. If you tell her that she shouldn't see us anymore there will be a bad outcome. Edward please don't." I shook my head and walked around her outside.

"Ready Bella?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again Edward." I opened the door for her and she stepped in and sat down. I quickly walked around and sat down. I turned on the engine and she smiled at me. My breath caught in my chest.

This was going to be a long day.

Bpov-

We had been driving for about 10 minuets now, neither of us feeling the need to make small talk. He took his eyes off the road and rummaged through his cd's. He found one and popped it into the player. I took my attention away from the window and looked at him.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked. He turned to look at me, his topaz eyes burning with curiosity.

"You know Debussy?" I half smiled and shrugged.

"I only know my favorites." Something changed in his expression as he turned back to the wheel.

"It's one of my favorites too." He was looking at the road but I could tell he wasn't really _seeing_ the road. I resumed glancing at the beautiful scenery. The car slowed near a bunch of shops. Before I could even undo my seat belt he had shut off the engine and had opened my door for me.

"Ready?" He asked. I came out of the car and shut the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He pointed to a small restaurant called _La Bella Italia._ I internally grimaced. _Italian food… great._

Epov-

I got us a table and we sat down. She smiled as I took her chair out for her. I then sat down my self and she looked at the menu. A waitress that was leaning over and swinging her hips more then needed came over.

"Hi!" she said in an extra cheerful voice. "I'm Marcy and I will be your waitress for today. Is there _anything_ I can do for you today?" I looked at Bella but she was just staring at the waitress. The waitress shifted uncomfortably under Bella's gaze. I decided to Break the tension.

"Bella, would you like to drink anything?" I smiled at her and as she looked back at me her eyes glazed over.

"A c-coke." She stuttered. I turned to the waitress who's eyes had glazed over as well.

"Two cokes please." She nodded and walked away. I turned back to Bella to see her staring at me, with a half amused expression on her face.

"You need to stop doing that to people you know." I looked at her in confusion and her grin got bigger.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"You really have no idea?" His amusement turned into disbelief. "You dazzle people all the time. She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." I shrugged.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"You do." She said after a moment. "You really do." Bella and I began to talk. The more intense our conversations got the more I found my self attracted to her. She had such interesting beliefs and she put up a hell of an argument. Before I knew it the sun had gone down and we still had yet to finish our conversation.

Bpov-

"But that's just bizarre!" I argued with him. "Why would _anyone_ give birth control to an 11 year old? That's like saying 'go children go, go have sex at your free will'." Edward and I were just driving back to the cabins and as we were approaching he was getting more and more distant.

"Well that's what I said. The teacher disagreed and then sent me out of the room because I was disrupting his debate." He said in a quite voice. We pulled into the parking space and got out of the car.

"That's unjust. What happened after that?" We began walking toward my car and he popped the side to put the gas in.

"Well I was yelled at by the principal and I had to write an essay on why I must obey the teacher." He said again in the distant voice. The conversation ended abruptly and he shut the side of the car and we walked back to the cabin.

Epov-

Between Alice saying not to do this to Bella, and my own internal fight in my head the last thing I needed was Bella to be concerned. We got to her door step and she was the first one to speak.

"Are you okay Edward?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Well, so I'll see you again sometime?" I looked up at her and kept the same emotional façade.

"Umm Bella, I don't think you and me should do this again. I'm no good for you Bella. If you were smart you would see that." Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Are you telling me you didn't have a good time today? Don't do this Edward please." She pleaded with me. I looked away from her.

"Bella you don't understand. I want you to stay away for your benefit. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

"So you like me but you don't want to be with me?" I said nothing . I heard her sigh angrily and turn away from me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Save it." She said harshly. She began to walk away, toward her car. I looked up at her retreating figure. I could smell the tears coming down her face.

"Bella, you don't understand how dangerous I am..."

"Bella" I whispered, so low that I wasn't sure if she had heard it. "Bella, I'm a Vampire." She looked over my shoulder and stopped walking

". I know." She whispered back. "I know."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

**Hola amigos,**

**So sorry that I took so long to update. So many things going on I didn't have time. Now I am free so you will get more chapters faster.**

**Review please.**

**Mucha love- Cassie**


	10. Help Me

E-POV::

She knew? How could she have known? I mean, it's not exactly like we have the letters 'NORMAL' tattooed across our faces in Times New Roman font size seventy-three, but surly we weren't _that _easy to detect? And if we were, then that meant that we'd have to... take care... of Bella, and reloc-a car door slammed shut, cutting me effectively out of my thoughts.

Bella gunned the engine to life, and sped out of the driveway. I stood there feeling like an idiot. Too bad Alice's powers couldn't see into someone's past.

Well, _shit. _**[Or some alternative ending for Eddy's part.**

B-POV::  
I sighed quietly, and turned the volume on the radio up. Why had I left in such a hurry? In truth, I don't really know. It just seemed like the logical thing to do. But _why? _It was the first thing to do. The first thing that came to mind. _Human instinct._

But if it was human instinct, then why didn't I get it when I was around Aro and the others? Because I knew them? Because they didn't eat me? I was their pet. The human that defied their natural pull. The human that had evaded their murderous ways. I had eluded death when it had come knocking my door. My number had been up, and yet, I'd lived. _Why?_

I flew down the highway at top speed, hoping he didn't come after me. I didn't want to have to explain to him my knowledge of vampires, or, for that matter, where I came from. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to not tell Jane and the others about the Cullens.

I glanced in my rear view mirror, and pressed harder on the gas. The engine spluttered for a moment, but complied. The pavement flew away under the tires, the orange lines melted into the grey asphalt as the car glided around the corners. I needed a place to go... a place to think.

I sighed loudly this time. I was getting nowhere besides running a track in my mind. They were circles that made no sense. And what did those questions have to do with the Cullens, anyway? I rolled my eyes. I needed to talk to Jane. I fished around the backseat for my purse. I'd thrown it in the back when I'd pulled out, but now I couldn't find it. Leaving one hand on the wheel, I looked over my shoulder. Ah! There it was.

A passing car blared its horn, and my head snapped up. My car swerved and before I could gain control again in crashed into the tree. The air nag popped out but didn't do much as it deflated before it hit me. I couldn't open my door so I broke the window and climbed out.

Obviously that doesn't work for a klutz like me so when I hit the ground my ankle twisted and I fell. With much effort I stood up and began to limp toward the direction of lights. The car that hit me hadn't stopped and finally I saw what it had been honking at

_A huge bear._

Epov-  
"So you told a human?" Rosalie screeched. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I didn't need this right now. It was bad enough that I was worrying why it had been 45 minuets and Bella wasn't back yet, I didn't need the family on my case.

"For the last time Rosalie, she _already knew!"_ Rose rolled her eyes and began to examine her nails again.

"Just couldn't keep away could you? You just had to endanger us." I looked up at her.

"How is what I did different then what you did all those years ago Rosalie?" she looked at me with murder in her eyes.

"That **was** different. She isn't your rapist." She hissed at me.

"Your right Rosalie. It is different. I'm in lo—" but before I could finish what I was saying Alice's eyes glazed over and I was thrust into a vision with her. When we pulled out I was frozen.

I stared at Alice with pure Horror on my face. Shock and worry crossed through her features. I got up and grabbed my keys, the rest of the family looked at us in confusion.

"Where Alice?"

"A couple of blocks from the bookstore on 32 street. You don't have time Edward. Its gonna happen if you don't get there." I shot out of there faster then a bullet. I got into my car and hit the accelerator, silently thanking Rosalie for her adjustments on my engine because it went 0-150 in 3 seconds. I was rushing becasue I had to get there on time.

I had to get there on time becasue Bella was about to be raped.

**Hola Chicos y chicas,**

**Here is another chapter for you all. :) Read and review. I need a song for this chapter so anyone wants to request anything knock your self out.**

**I want to thank all my reviewrs, and not to mention my very best beta Smog. She's the one you wanna thank unblocking my writers block for this chappie **

** kisses- Cassie **


	11. Explination for chapter 10

VERY **IMPORTANT TO NOT SKIP**

I am sorry to those of you who are confused about what happened. So let me clarify what happened!

She got into an accident. Correct?

So she's on a street,its dark and shes pretty. In the next chapter its going to add up. Its a big black bear. Bear could equal big furry dog in some cases hint hint.

just trust me it will add up in the next chapter.

adios Cassie


	12. My Savior

Chapter 8...i think

I froze at the sight of the bear. It came closer. My heart pounded in my chest, against the protective shell of my ribs. I inhaled sharply as it sniffed me, and then cringed, as it shied away, as if I smelled bad. It howled into the night air and retreated into the forest. I exhaled heavily into the air, letting my head fall back with relief. _Why is it, _I thought to myself, _I always get singled out by dangerous things? _

I began to walk toward the city lights, hoping to find a phone there to call - I cut myself off. Oh, wait, there is no one to call. Why? Because the vampire who lives next door decided it would be better for my safety, if we didn't meet anymore. I scowled into the darkness, but silently prayed that somehow, help would come.

Finally, I made my way to the lit up town. I went up through the streets, and past a small restaurant, but it was busy, and I didn't feel like waiting. I went back out, and began to walk toward what looked like a book store. A sudden movement caught my eye. I noticed four guys walking about forty paces behind me. They'd been following me since I'd entered the town.

I took a sharp right, and instead of going to the tiny store, I made my way down to the busy streets.

They were still following me.

Silently, I cursed myself for allowing Heidi to buy my wardrobe, and packing for me. I was wearing a short, denim skirt, a blue cami, black ballet flats and a denim jacket as opposed to my preferred jeans, tank top and sweater. I made a left this time, and found my doom at a long street lined by warehouses.

It was a bad move on my part.

"Hey!" one of them calledat my back.

"Hello." I replied out of habit. I mentally kicked myself for it. At that moment, I never hated myself more. There was a small opening to my right, and I hurriedly took it. The same guys whistled at me from in front of me. My eyebrows pulled down. How could they be in front of me _and _behind me.

They weren't.

I was being headed off.

I began to walk faster, trying to escape my stalkers. I walked a little faster and, made another blind turn. I swore, cursing every god I knew of. Ahead of me lay...

... a dead end.

"Well, well, well. And here we thought you had run off!" One of them from the second group chortled at me, making my heart beat erratically in my chest, my legs spun me around before I could think. They were closer than I would have liked. They stepped forward in unison, forcing me to back into a corner. One of them, the one who was talking, and who I assumed to be the leader, reached out to touch my cheek. I shrunk away. _This can't be happening. _My mind screamed.

"Oh, come on, Sugar! We won't hurt you." He stopped for a second, appearing to be thinking. "Not after the first time, anyway." The other three snickered behind him. Fear coursed through me as they started forward at me again. _Things like this don't happen to people like me…! _A sick part of my mind disagreed with me._This only happens in news papers and on t.v. _I wanted to cry.

One of them reached out and grabbed my jacket. He slipped one end off my shoulder, startling me into a quiet whimper as I tried to shrink away from his big hands. It didn't really help when my back hit the wall. Tears threatened to fall, so I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would all just go away.

And then, just as I thought it would happen, I heard the screech of tires and felt the man let go of my jacket. I opened my eyes to see...;

A shiny Volvo.

Epov-

I saw her in their minds, backed up against the wall. They were making it their sick pleasure to see her squirm. I sped through the maze of streets, desperately searching for the one she was in. It took all I had not to pull the steering wheel right out of the dashboard as I twisted into the narrow road. My Volvo barely fit. They backed away from Bella, shielding their eyes from the glare of the head lights.

I stepped out of the car, and sighed in relief when I saw her, untouched, and against the wall. I made eye contact with her and motioned toward the car.

"Get in." I said apathetically, keeping my anger under ropes as much as I could. She obeyed silently, walking to the car, getting in and locking the door. I took a step toward the men. They took a step back.

"If you _ever_ touch another girl in a manner to her dissatisfaction, I will personally _hunt_you _down_, and kill you," I growled menacingly at them. They barely questioned me as they scrambled away, running toward the lights. I got back into the car and glanced at her shaking form.

"I'm taking you home." I said deliberately, my anger still simmering, barely under control.

Bpov

The lights of the city dimmed alarmingly as we sped away from the small town. The only sound was that of the engine, and the tires as they raced over the cool cement. Our ride, so far, had been entirely silent, ruptured only by Edward's cell phone's melodic call, to which he had answered in an irritable voice.

I was afraid that if I said anything, he would bestow upon me the fury of his irritation. I really, really didn't want that.

Eventually my heart slowed to an exemplary pace.

I waited, counting the seconds as they rolled by, while idly staring out the window in a drunken stupor. My lids felt heavy, tired, like I'd stayed up until three in the morning, only to find out that I'd gotten three hours of sleep and had a Maths test in the course of the morning.

Gathering all the courage I had, I turned to face him.

He kept his eyes on the road as he drove, fury in plain sight on his features.

"Edward?" I called his name, cautiously, softly. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly at the sound of my voice. The skin stretched thin, making the bones evidently known.

Then, his voice broke the silence. It was taut, weary, and something else... exhausted? "When I first saw you," he started. "All I was doing was saving you from falling. I didn't expect your scent to be like it did. It was overpowering me, making me crazy. Right then I could have killed you in an instant." We both cringed as the word slipped out of his mouth. But without breaking flow he continued. "But something stopped me. The look in your eyes, the trust you put in my hands - mine!" He declared, as if he couldn't believe it. "Mine out of all people's. All of that amounted to the absurd idea that I had started to like you. The emotion surprised me."

He cast me a sideways glance, but I knew my face showed no reaction. I _had_ practice after all. He looked back at the road, sighing resignedly. "That same day I had decided to go back to Carlisle and Esme's house. But you turn around and surprised me again. There you were; sitting on the hood of your car. _Singing_." He said incredulously. "I don't know why I stopped, but I did." He took inhaled loudly as we lapsed back into silence.

"I did everything to avoid you." He confessed, the words rolling off his tongue in a sad sound. I found myself narrowing my eyes at him. "I even brought you back your car. Finally, when you came back to my doorstep I had realized avoiding you was impossible. So, I took the last and final option. To break it off." He hesitated, and the silence slipped back into place. We arrived at the cabins but he didn't move to unlock the doors to let me out.

"Then you pulled another trick. You knew my secret. It baffled me. How was that possible?" He looked at me, his golden eyes burning into mine. I had to look away.

"I sat there thinking to myself. How could such an insignificant creature disrupt my self control, cause a rift in my family, and seem to have me doubting myself by the first time I laid eyes on you? Then, and only then, I realized what it was. It was that finally, after years of thinking I was complete within myself, never had I thought I would have met my match." He looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to say something.__

My eyes stayed glued on the trees outside the window. I couldn't look at him. I _couldn't. _Seeds of panic blossomed in my stomach, pushing against the walls of my sanity, and made my hand twitch nervously. What was I supposed to say? What did he _want _me to say?

My eyes shut upon their own accord, and my fist balled in my lap. Carefully, I replayed everything he said to me in my head. Every word, I stumbled over to understand what he meant. He couldn't like me, I'd only met him two days ago!

With every second that I failed to answer him, a gap formed. It consumed the silence, the awkwardness, leaving a gaping hole between us.

"Bella?" He asked uncertainly. I turned towards him, my eyes flying open in surprise. What would I say to him? What could I say? I opened my mouth to say something, but the only sound that came out, was the shrill ringing of my cellphone muffled by the fabric of my purse.

I sent him an apologetic look, before flipping it open.

"Bella." The person on the other end addressed me before I could greet them. Her voice was urgent, not carefree like I had come to know.

It was Jane.

_**Hola,**_

_**So sorry that it took so long. You want to thank someone? Thank my beta Smog. Without her, all my chapters would be a jumble of mess!**_

_**read and review**_

_**kisses-**_

_**Cassie **_


	13. Explinations

Bellapov-

Rain pelted down on the car's roof, the only light provided was from the clock on the dashboard, it's digits casting Edward's face in an eerie, soft green glow.

"Jane?" I questioned, slowly. Why would she be calling? "Whats wrong?"

"Bella, thank God. Where are you?" She paused only for a brief second before adding, "Please, please, please tell me your safe. Everyone is worried; We were about to come out looking for you.

I very well knew that Edward could hear what was going on; I could feel his lingering gaze on me intensify as the new information sped through his mind... only so much time could pass before he made the connection.

"Jane?" Confusion and worry formed lines onto my forehead. "I'm fine. I went out to dinner; I didn't hear my phone ring 'till just now." I confessed slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Bella... you have to be careful. There's a wolf problem around where you are." I sighed. Of course there had to be danger where I was. It was ironic, actually; I was sent away for a vacation, away from supernatural beings, and volia, I end up in the same boat. And never mind vampires, now wolves. How absolutely ironic. Lovely.

"Okay, I'll be careful." I answered at last, turning back to look at Edward. His brows were drawn down in a frown, his eyes seemed far away, as if he were searching for something that eluded his grasp.

"Just be safe, Bells. Just because us Vampires like you, doesn't mean the mutts hold the same appeal." Edward growled inaudibly"And be prepared, if it gets out of hand we're coming to get you." I said a quick goodbye to Jane, and flipped my cell shut. Stealthily, I snuck a look at Edward, and regretted it.

"Just who are you?" He asked accusingly. I sucked in a breath, and closed my eyes. I found myself unable to look at him when I opened my eyes. I couldn't look him in the eye, so instead, I stared at the digital clock. I watched with baited breath as the seconds ticked by. As the thirty seconds turned into two minutes; and then into five.

"Look, before I explain... you have to understand, it wouldn't have..." I paused, searching for the right words. "Prudent... for the first thing that came out of my mouth was that I knew your secret. It's not like I'm a different person!" I exclaimed when I saw him open his mouth to protest. I was going to continue when his phone went off.

He took out a silver Razar and answered it quietly. He spoke quickly to the person on the other end, too quickly for even me to catch it. He flipped it shut and cast his gaze upon me again, an unidentified emotion in his eyes. I shurnk against my seat, turning my head so I was staring out the window dejectedly. An aggravated silence filled the car.

"There has been... a change in plans." He declared at last. "I assume you'd rather not tell this story more then once?" He asked. I nodded silently. "Then, how about just explaining it once: to the whole family." It wasn't a question. It made more sense than having to tell it more than once. That was just tiring. I grabbed my purse, and slipped off the seatbelt.

The butterflies in my stomach were having a field day, I decided when he opened the door for me. I didn't know why I was nervous to meet his family, it wasn't like..._Oh God, no._ He groaned as we walked to the door, murmuring something too quiet for my ears to catch.

My eyes wandered around the room again, resting on each Cullen. I didn't know how many times I'd done it already. It was just... these people... they were different from the Volturi. Sure, they drank animal's blood in the place of humans, but they were just... different. Their ideals on life, everything. They looked at me expectantly and I knew I had to start. We had already gone through the formalities of introductions and now it was all down to me.

"I know I owe you an explanation...possibly more then that. To understand my story, you have to know that it had been the first time I had left the castle in 3 years. I didn't expect to run into your kind. I wasn't prepared to come up with an alias for myself, and I was even less prepared to be attracted to one. When I first got here, I didn't expect to be next door to Vampire's. My purpose for coming was to...well not exactly get away from them, but to take a break. At first I had wanted nothing to do with the human population, the way I looked at it the less detached I remained to my possibly future meals the better." They all looked confused...well all except Alice. She was seated on Jasper's lap, in the corner farthest away from me. She reminded me of a pixie, small and quiet possibly dangerous. She looked completely content, as if she knew what I was going to say but she still kept her eyes on me. Conspicuous but knowledgeable.

I took a deep breath, sorting through my head on how to make this easier for them to understand, and less painful for me to explain. I mentally prepared myself for the reaction that would come out of the next peice of information I would reveal."My name, is Isabella Marie Sw-" but my phone rang, cutting into what I was saying. I glanced at them apolitically and flipped open the phone.The caller id read Alec.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Be ready in an hour, we're coming to get you." and the line disconnected. My mind began to make connections. If I was found in the Cullen's house when Alec got here, then they would be claimed by the law for telling the secret. I couldn't let that happen. I looked up from my phone.

"I know I haven't explained anything to you, but you have to understand, it would be best if you didn't know." I whispered, knowing very well they would hear me. Edward jumped up.

"No you can't leave you ow-"

"Edward let her go." Alice said, her eyes fixed on mine. "If we need to know, then we shall find out." She looked toward the door and I took it as my que to leave. I picked up my bag and offered a small smile at the family of confused vampire's sitting in front of me. No one said anything as I left the house. Half way to my cabin, a voice called at me.

"Bella." I saw Edward running for his steps to where I was standing. He looked at me with such emotion in his eyes I could no longer differentiate between anger and compassion  
He took a deep breath.  
And hesitantly  
pressed his lips to mine.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.


	14. Return Ticket

For You

**Disclaimer in my profile. Muchas Gracias to Smog my editor. Without her I would be a jumbled mess.  
bpov-  
**His lips pressed to mine, but nothing could have prepared either of us for my reaction.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins, making my blood boil in an ecstatic dance.

I wrapped my arms around his neck none too shyly, and pressed myself to every contour of his body. Just as quickly he was twenty feet away, back by his cabin door again; right back where we had started. Square one, in a sense. He stood there, his hand over his lips while his breathing returned to its normal, rhythmical pace.

After what felt like forever, he walked back towards me, caution muddling his liquid honey eyes. He stopped about a foot away.

"I'm sorry... I just..." He paused, the corners of his lips turning downwards in a frown. "I mean..." He tried again, trailing off awkwardly. He seemed at a loss of words and just stared at me, his dark topaz orbs burning into my own brown pools. I had to fight to regain control of my senses and not faint.

It seemed Edward Cullen had a knack for making me breathless and slightly insane.

"It's fine." I didn't hear the words myself, but I'm sure he did.

"Will I see you again?" He asked hopefully. He sounded like a lost teenage boy, unsure of himself.

"Perhaps," I mused, knowing the odds of that ever happening were slim as it was. After all, I _was_ going to be turned vampire by Aro upon my return. I tried not to let my emotions get the best of me as the thought sunk into place.

He closed his eyes slowly, and with a whisper he was gone, leaving me to myself, kept company only by my wondering thoughts as they concreted themselves into place. I turned around and went back inside. To pack. To leave.

_I think... I think I have fallen in love with you_. He had whispered. And though my weak human ears could not compare to those of a vampire's, I still heard, my heart flipping in a happy depression.

"My cellphone buzzed loudly from its perch on the wooden desk in the corner of the room. Flipping it shut, I checked the time.

Time to go.

A double knock at the door signaled Alec's arrival. Though it was nearing midnight, I knew the Cullens had heard Alec's speedy approach."

The next few hours had been passed in an oblivious stupor, Alec guiding me through the small airport and onto the plane that would stop in London where we would board another plane that would take us to one of the airports in Italy. I don't remember taking off or touching down, 'nor the feel of the icy wind as it pirouetted around us as we walked from the main building to the flashy red corvette. Scenery flashed by, the wondrous countryside wasted on me. I wasn't paying attention.

Instead, my mind was content replaying Edward's last words through my all too muddled mind. Now I knew for sure. I was never going to see Edward or the other Cullen's again. Well, not as a human, at least. Perhaps immortality would be kind to me and allow our paths to cross again. Even so, it was unlikely. We were on different clocks as it was. His stretched miles away. Yes, I decided at last, I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Silence, thick like honey, swirled lazily through the car, sinking its teeth into the leather interior, into my skin, burning its way into my lungs as I inhaled deeply, disgusted by the vague scent of brand new leather. The car entered the ancient stone gates of Volterra and continued to weave in the maze of roads. We turned the last corner, arriving at the large somewhat dark castle I called home. My flash of color seemed out of place in the depressing silhouettes of peo-- creatures wandering around in the darkness. It was night, but in the home of the Volturi, no one rests.

I was led through throng of silent figures and into the side of the castle that I resided in. My bags were already in my room and in a daze I laid on my bed.  
Before my head his the pillow, I was out.

I awoke as the sun rose, the remains of a foreign dream burning into my memory, leaving images of what could have been. The Cullen's distinct faces left me unstable, making me weary of the vacancy in my heart I never knew was there. I shook the thoughts out of my head, trying not to dwell on what I could never have. I slipped out of the covers and slipped on a pair of fuzzy, Tweety-bird socks, protecting my feet from the cold marble floors of the castle.

Just as I was making my way to the bathroom, my door was swung open and Alec, Jane, Heidi and Demetri paraded in, taking up their natural places in my room.

"Morning, Bells!" Heidi sing-songed cheerily. Alec sat on my bed, Demetri on my rocking chair, Jane on my windowsill and Heidi leaning daintily against the western wall.

"Human minuet," I stifled through a yawn as I walked into the bathroom. I finished my business quickly and walked back out, taking a seat on my bed next to Alec. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minuets until Jane spoke up.

"So…"

"Yea," I said.

"How was it? Your vacation I mean?" I tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"It was as good as a two day long vacation could be." I sighed and looked up at Alec. "And what was about that anyway? One minuet you call and say I have to be careful but I can stay, and the next you tell me someone is coming to get me." From the corner of my eye I saw Demetri and Heidi exchange a look.

"The Sinclair clan had caught scent of you. We were pretty sure about it. The wolves wouldn't have been half our problems if they actually got to you." I narrowed my eyes at Alec.

"And you knew they were after me how?" I knew the answer but I preferred not to believe anything until it came from someone's mouth.

"It wouldn-" Demetri began but Alec cut him off.

"We have a man on the inside." Alec simply said.

"She isn't supposed to know." Demetri hissed. Alec turned to glare at him.

"She knows most of our secrets, how do you think knowing one more is going to make a difference?"

"She's only human."

"Guys." I said trying to get their attention. But they continued to arguer, ignoring me.

"So what your going to tell her everything now?"

"Not everything to put her in danger, but enough to keep her in the loop. I think I would want to know what was going on if it had to do with me!"

"Guys." I said again, a little louder.

"Once she's a vampire she shall know everything. For once why can't you just follow Aro's orders? I don't believe _don't tell Bella more than she needs to know_ classifies as TELL HER EVERYTHING!"

"ENOUGH!!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me. "Shut up. Please just shut up. It was a slip of the tongue. Do you even realize that I don't know what's going on? You keep babbling and letting out little things but if you don't tell me the whole story **I won't be able to piece it together! I don't even know who it is your talking about!"** they looked at me in shock after my rant.

"Look," I continued. "I'm going to be changed in a couple of weeks, can we just move on to happier topics? I highly doubt that these people will be after me when I'm a vampire." The sighed and exchanged apologies.

"Sorry Bell's." They muttered. I shrugged and plastered a smile on. We continued to talk about little things but I felt a nagging in my stomach. The kind I couldn't place, but bothered me to no end. I didn't have to be like them to sense the tension in the room. It was thick enough to cut with a knife. And that led me to believe

Something was going to happen.

Something was going to happen soon

**Hola  
**

**guys so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with some things. But now I'm back full time and promise faster updates. The next chapter is just a transition between chapters to by next week I should have 2 up. Thanks for staying with me even though I don't update as much as others. 3**

**Cassie **


	15. The Change

Hola guys:

this is just a transition chapter until the next one. I working on that one right now so you can expect it tomorrow of day after that. With that being said I give you Bella's change-

**Bpov**

The next three week's passed before I knew it. I didn't have time to dwell on the Cullen's as the date of my change arrived. Although as time went passes I wished that somehow, I could see the Cullen's one last time.

Then before I knew it, the date was September 13th, the date of my change. Security was heavy around the castle. No one had enough time to stop and explain what was going on as they were all preparing. So unlike my last five birthdays I sat alone in my room, perched on my window sill, watching the sun go down.

_Twilight_ I thought to myself _the safest time for vampires._

Time passed and I changed into my night clothes and went to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I could vaguely hear someone come in. A light kiss was placed on my forehead as something was whispered. Then the person left as soon as they had come in.

_Sweet dreams my little human. May your last night be a pleasant one._

**3 hours later**

I was in a room.

In a room with black walls.

And I was in pain….oh the pain.

The started in my fingertips and ended in my soul. It grabbed at me, seeping in and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…

It did.

It burned every part of me, threatening to kill me but knowing it wouldn't. Each minuet felt like eternity.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the fire stopped. My eyes fluttered open and there I was,

Isabella Marie Swan once more.

**Want a preview of the next chapter? Review and you shall get a quote :)**


	16. I Gotta Get Out of Here

**Bpov**

No!" I heard Aro roar. Marcus was in Aro's private study, trying to convince him to let me go out of the castle, out of Italy. Alec and I had our ears pressed to the door, trying to listen to the conversation. "She will not go!"

"Aro, she needs to get out of the castle. Just because you have confined everyone else here doesn't mean she has to be." Marcus reasoned. Uncle Marcus was closest to me after I had come back from vacation. Around twelve days after I had been changed, he realized something had been different in me, something had changed.

_Flashback-_

_I walked along the long dark corridor, admiring the paintings on the wall. I tried to block out the commotion going on in the throne room. Aro was looking for a suitor for me. Apparently after being changed I went from daughter to just another guard. I took my mind away from that and turned my attention back to the portraits._

_ There were many pictures, one of Aro, Marcus and Caisus, one of Jane and Alec, one of the castle, some of women I didn't know of recognize, one of a women was rosary and the last one was the one that made me freeze. It was a painting of Aro, Marcus, Caisus and a man with golden eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at the picture. The man reminded me so much of the Cullen_s, his s_oft inviting features, golden eyes, and warm smile._

_"His name is Carlisle Cullen." Marcus said. I jumped up startled. I had been so preoccupied that I had not noticed his presence. _

_"What?" I asked. Marcus walked forward, his fingers lightly grazing the picture._

_"The man in the picture, Carlisle Cullen; he lived with us for sometime here." All I could muster up was a shrug._

_"What's going on with you Bella? What happened in those 2 days that you were away from the castle that changed you so much?" I tried to remain nonchalant when I answered._

_"Nothing, why would you say something happened?" _

_"Bella you can fool anyone and everyone, except me." His probing red eyes gazed into my own burgundy ones. "Who is the person that has occupied most of your thoughts?"_

_"No one--"_

_"Bella." He said. There was a tone of finality in his voice. I sighed and did the only thing that I could._

_I told him._

_Ever since then Marcus convinced Aro and Caisus to stop looking for suitors for me. He kept the information to himself, but became more cautious of what was going on. He stopped what romance scheme's Aro planned but there were some that were even out of his hand._

_Felix for example…_

_End Flashback _

"She can't go. She's the most powerful person we have." Aro declared. I could imagine him waving his hand regally. An obvious sign of the end of the conversation on his part.

"She's not part of the guard yet. Just let her go."

"No. She's won't. She can't. She's finished her training, she's almost a guard!" He began mumbling about keeping me here, away from the outside world.

"Enough!" Caius shouted, his deep voice ricocheting off the walls. "Aro," his voice softened considerably before turning stony and cold. "She is your daughter before she is your guard." I turned and walked away, before I could hear the rest. I got to my room, and sat on the bed.  
_  
... If only I could get out of here._

(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)

I was sitting on my bed when Caius found me, my long, brown locs slathered over my shoulders in a messy fashion. I looked up at him, and he smiled.

"He said yes?" I asked warily.

"He said yes." He confirmed with a small nod. In his mind, I heard something about being forced to give up a small portion of his commanding army to Aro to get him to _say _yes, but i paid no attention. I mean come on...he said _yes_.

"You're joking." I accused in barely contained exciting.

"No, he said yes." Caius barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Despite not being the squealing type, I squealed, jumped off the bed and hugged him in excitement. Letting go I began to dance around the room. I couldn't believe it...

_i was free...he said yes._

**Hello all,**

that would be the end of the chappie, i'm sorry they are so short. I would have added to this one but the next one is like... already 5 pages long on word. thats a lot for me, and i haven't even gotten up to the part where...

well i can't tell you that now can i.

**review and you'll get a preview :)**

chao

cassie 3


	17. A Fork in the Road

I was packing in a frenzy, tossing everything over my shoulder into what I hoped was a bag

I was packing in a frenzy, tossing everything over my shoulder into what I hoped was a bag. Everything that I could touch was going into bags. I was so absorbed with packing that I didn't hear anyone come in.

"Woah. What blew up in here?" I turned around in time to see Alec lower his raised eyebrow. Jane, Heidi, Alec, Felix, and Demetri trailed in after him, and only then did I see the mess that had once been my room. Every inch of my bed was covered in clothing. The bags lay empty on the floor.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jane asked frantically while Heidi picked up a pair of my jeans to set them aside so she could inspect the rest of my clothing.

"Packing?" I asked in response to her question. She looked at me and burst into laughter. The others wasted no time in following suit. Well most of them laughed, Heidi just shuffled through my clothing mumbling incoherently to herself. After a well-aimed pair of pants flew past my head, I turned my attention back to Heidi. She was picking things up and throwing them over her shoulder, _away _from the bags, without looking at them. I frowned.

"Heidi..." I said with caution. "My things are supposed to be going into bags." As I took a step towards her, she looked up, her lip curled over her teeth in a snarl.

"You're packing everything _except_ the things I got you. What the _hell_ is this?" She asked, holding up denim. I assumed them to be pants.

"Jeans?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"These are not just jeans... these are bell bottoms." She made a disgusted sound. "_Bell bottoms!"_ She stressed, shuddering. She flung them behind her. "Have you ever heard of skinny jeans?"

I hid behind Alec as another pair of jeans came hurling at my head.

"Don't eat me." I squeaked when she snarled, retrieved the thrown jeans, and ripped them in half. She reached over for another one of my jeans but her hand paused in mid air. A creepy smile worked its way onto her face, the kind where I knew she was up to something. Something that, more than likely, would not benefit me.

She dropped the jeans, turned to me, cocked her head to the side and looked me up and down. If she had been a robot you would have been able to see the wheels turning in her head. Then before I could blink, she was gone, leaving my room in an avalanche of mess and me in slight fear. The rest just laughed. I shrugged and turned away from where she had been standing.

"So, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to help me pack?" I demanded, fisting my hands on my hips.

Demetri picked up a fallen suitcase, and Jane picked up the clothing on the floor that was most near her. Alec and Felix began to fold the clothing near them.

Thus the long and arduous task of packing commenced.

XXX

We had finally finished packing about an hour before the jet was going to take me to my destination.

Of course, we hadn't been packing the whole time.

In the middle of packing shirts into one of the suitcases, something occurred to me. It was going to be a long time before I was going to see my family again. I was going to miss them all. All the way from Demetri's over protective brotherly ways to Felix's gross, perverted ways.

The one person I was dead sure I wasn't going to miss was Aro.

Pun intended.

**  
**So, we began to drag on the packing experience, talking and joking around, reminiscing things from my human and vampire life.

As the time to depart got closer, the mood in the room became sullen. We were practically sitting in silence except for the occasional comment.

The silence was getting too much so I decided to break it. "I have a plan, you know? The plan is to gain freedom, be independent, and not let anyone or anything get in my way. I will live on my own and I will not be held in this castle." _I will also find Edward Cullen. I will not stand for an I think I love you. _I had been brooding for almost a year now. I was going to tell him the next time I saw him. They nodded. I knew they _knew_ the said part of the plan, just not the part that I keep thinking now and then. I said both plans from time to time to reassure myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

When the hour came to an end, no matter how much I protested, Demetri and Felix carried my bags. Jane carried my jacket. I carried Milo.

Turned out Milo, my original dog, had been female. Apparently, when Alec got me the dog, he failed to tell me that Milo's name should actually have been Mia. You can imagine when I saw Milo getting it on with a female dog.

I had to question the sexual preferences of my dog. Not one of my best days. But when Milo got pregnant well, I had been in shock. The outcome was simple: Milo had puppies.

I gave one to Gianna. Felix accidentally drank the second one, and I kept the third one, this time making sure that it defiantly was Milo,_ not_Mia.

We got to the gates of the castle and I saw Aro, Uncle Caius, and Uncle Marcus standing there.

"So, where am I going?" I asked. Uncle Marcus handed me my passport, boarding pass, and itinerary . I glanced at the destination and then looked at him in confusion.

"The airport in Port Angeles doesn't have enough terminals to accommodate the jet," he explained. "And besides, landing in a jet isn't exactly fitting in." I laughed and gave him a hug. Felix, Alec, and Demetri put the bags down and came to stand next to Jane who stood next to Aro. She knew I didn't like him anymore, but she was still his favorite and she couldn't just overlook that. Jane loved drama.

As I looked at my family standing in front of me, the bags and jet behind me, I realized how much I would miss them. It wasn't fair, I had to choose between my family and my freedom. But I knew what I wanted and knew that if I wanted to come back here I could.

"So I guess this is it." I said. _Don't break down, don't break down,_ I chanted in my head. Alec was the first to hug me. It was deja vu from when I went on vacation, only this time it was permanent.

"I'll miss you Bells," he said. "You know, you always have a home here, right?" I nodded, and tried to smile, continuing the chant in my head, _Don't break down, don't break down_.

Jane was next, she pushed him out of the way and grabbed on to me, wrapping her arms around my midriff. Jane was fairly shorter than me, and even though she was older than me, in physical years she was still just a child.

"Don't go, Bella." I felt lost and helpless. Jane was my best friend and seeing her this way was different for me. She was usually angry or happy from causing other's pain for being angry.

"Jane I _need _to go. I'll come visit, though." I assured at her crestfallen face. "You know I won't be able to stay away from this big gloomy castle and you horribly annoying people for long." I tried to joke. She smiled.  
"Fine... just before you decide to kill someone unsuspectingly, call me, okay?" I laughed and nodded in return. It was something that Jane and I had bonded over. Dropping in and killing people when they least expect it. One of the Volturi's best offense was the element of surprise. With my power, most couldn't detect us when we were coming, or when we got there use their powers against them.

My mind was a large forcefield. If I walked into a room and didn't have my forcefield under wraps, the Volturi would be defenseless, as would anyone else in the room. Thats why _most_ of the time, my shield is under control, except for those moments where I am totally and utterly out of control for some reason that keeps me from containing it.

Demetri went through the normal big brother lecture and added a "Love you Bells." at the end. Felix kept the passes at me to a none and hugged me wordlessly, without trying to grope me. S_hocker_.

I moved on the Uncle Caius and then finally Uncle Marcus.

"Thanks Uncle Marcus... for everything." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I don't know if it will help, but I think you should know that Carlisle Cullen lives in Forks, Washington. His children go to the same school you will be enrolled in." My eyes widened and my dead heart soared. I threw my arms around him again. No one understood the exchange between us, and why that is so important to me, but I didn't care.

_I was going to see Edward again_.

When I finally got a hold of myself again, I let go of Uncle Marcus, the biggest amount of gratitude in my eyes. I said my curt goodbye to Aro, and turned to see Heidi standing beside my bags.

"Heidi, where did you go?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nowhere special," she replied. I looked at her skeptically, but brushed it off. Whatever she did couldn't be that bad. My bags were still there, looking the same and intact. I gave her a hug and said my good bye. Antonio put my bags in the jet and I followed him up the ramp, taking one last look at my family.

"Hey Bella." Felix called. I popped my head out the door of the jet. He smiled flirtatiously and blew me a kiss. "If you don't meet a guy, you know my number." Everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"What? In my defense, I just think she should know she still has options." He defended himself. I chuckled.

"I'll keep it in mind." I called to him. He gave me a thumbs up, and I went back into the jet.

I arrived in Port Angeles fifteen hours later. Between trying to ignore people's staring and almost punching a guy for grabbing my ass time, passed quickly. Demetri had rented an SUV for me, so all eight of my suitcases would fit. I grabbed the directions to my house from my bag and began to drive.

It took me about an hour to get where I needed to be.

Port Angeles happens to be a little farther from Forks then I thought that it would be. The house that they had gotten me was fairly big for only one person. It had two floors, and was a lot cozier than the castle.

There was a small kitchen and a living room on the first floor, and a staircase that led up from the kitchen to two bedrooms and a small bathroom. A linen closet fit snugly between the two rooms and everything still had yet to be furnished. The kitchen and the living room had hard wood floors and the upstairs bedrooms had carpeting as well as the stairs. The tiling in the bathroom was fairly old, so that defiantly needed to be redone.

I brought the bags in and grabbed my phone to call Volturra. The phone had barely rang before Jane picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jane." I went into the living room and sank down to the floor, my back against the wall that was opposite of the window.

"Bells! Come here! Bella is one the phone." She hissed, her voice muffled from, what I assumed to be her hand, covering the speaker. I heard shuffling and Jane announcing that she was putting me on speaker. "Hi, Bella." Everyone chorused. I laughed.

"You guys really need to learn a different way to greet people." They laughed. "Thanks for the house, guys."

"Welcome, Bells." Demetri said. "So, unpacked yet?"

"No, I just got here. The drive is an hour away and I didn't want to speed until I knew what the police condition was around here."

"Okay, then. So, when you do unpack, make sure to call Heidi's cell phone." In the background I heard Heidi screeching,** '**Demetri you jerk don't say that!'

Now I was curious. I got up and went to the bags, unlocking and unzipping one of them.

I almost dropped the phone. _No, No, No , No, _NO_!_

I quickly unzipped all the bags and laid them down. None of the clothes that I packed were there. Every piece of clothing was different. Much, much more revealing, and defiantly not what I would wear.

"_Heidi, where are my clothes?!_" I yelled into the phone.

"Before you get mad, listen. The clothes you packed were absolutely _horrible_. I couldn't let you go out there making your first impression wearing Plain-Jane clothing. You're a vampire, Bella. Dress the part." I growled into the phone and I knew she would be cringing by now. I sighed in defeat.

"You know I can always buy new clothes here, right?" I asked.

"No you can't because you'd feel guilty and if you did, I wouldn't talk to you in at_ least _a decade." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But it's only because you're like a sister to me."

"Love you too, Bells," she sang into the phone. We talked for a little more and then hung up. I took Milo the Second out of his carrier and took the emergency Beneful, a brand of dog food, out of my bag. I glanced at the clock. Three A.M., it read. I went through the math in my head; in about five hours I had to be at the high school.

I sighed and sank down to the floor of the living room for the second time in as many hours

Furnishing would have to wait.

Today I started high school.

Before I left the house in the morning, I put out the dog food and did a once over in the mirror. I had put on the most modest thing I could find in the suitcases for the first day of school, which wasn't a lot, but then again, the word modest didn't register in Heidi's vocabulary, and if it did, I was willing to bet that it differed greatly from my definition.

I had learned a thing or two from Heidi, so I had enough sense to wear leggings with my brown striped mini dress hoodie. It was basically just a long brown striped sweater. I wore brown leggings under it and wore brown ugg's.

**  
**I grabbed my black jansport backpack and quickly but a binder and some pens into it. Heidi really had thought of everything. I put in my wallet, iPod, house keys, and car keys into my bag, said goodbye to Milo, and ran out. I pulled a silent vote on whether I wanted to take a car to school, or run. I could run in the woods and come out about a block and a half before. No one would notice. Deciding to go with that one I began to walk, just at the edge of the woods, I broke into a run.

Within five minuets I was at my destination.

Before I even got to the front door of the school I had eyes on me. I could_ feel_ them when I couldn't see them, and it unnerved me.

_She looks like the Cullen family!_

_Do you think that they're related?_

_She's so hot man, I hope she likes me!_

The whispering began. I tried to ignore them and just keep going, walking up to the registration building.  
An old women sat at the desk, glasses on her nose, writing something in a book. The plastic-gold nameplate on her desk read A. Cope.

"Hi, Miss Cope, I'm Isabella Swan. I was told that I was to come here to get my program." She smiled politely at me.

"Oh. Yes, you're that Italian girl who was to come today. Forks has been waiting for you." I wasn't going to lie, that was a little creepy, but this was a small town, and in small towns news traveled fast. I grabbed the papers she gave me, agreeing to get one of the sheets signed by every teacher. The bell rang and I made my way to first period.

English.

The day passed by slower than I thought it would. By lunch I had names and personalities mastered. There was Jessica, the gossip queen, Lauren, the mean queen, Mike,the mini mix of Felix and Alec- won't take a hint but certainly nice enough, Angela, the nice girl, Ben, her follower, Eric, the quiet drooling puppy and Tyler, the overly persistent, and thoroughly annoying boy.

All my classes were repeats of things that I had already learned, I had never been to high school before, but Aro had private tutors for me, therefore I was years ahead of these people academically, and quite literally. Gym was no problem because, even though I had never actually played the games before, picking them up was a fairly easy task.

Lunch was hardly a problem, Jessica had invited me to sit with her friends and not really knowing anyone, I took her up on the offer. Food was still an issue for me, sitting with them and not eating would be a problem, and eating would result in coughing it up later. I took the safest route for now. I would come up with excuses for why I didn't eat later.

After I got my pizza and my water, I sat down next to Jessica, only half listening to what she was saying. I began to nibble on my pizza, then deciding that take bigger bites and swallowing would minimize the dirt like taste in my mouth. I ate half the pizza and drank water, more than uncomfortable with its weight in my stomach. I was dreading the next trip to the bathroom.

It was about ten minuets into lunch hour when _they_ walked in. _They_ entered in a perfect line, walking next to each other but in such a way that I could see who was paired off with whom. They looked exactly like how they had years ago. The only difference that I could see was the girl walking next to Edward.

I turned to Jessica and looked at her questioningly.

"Who are they?" I asked after they were seated, my voice barely louder than a whisper. I knew who they were, _oh _boy_,_ did I ever know who they were. In fact, I was in love with one of them.

"Them?" She asked dumbly, before realization hit her. I wanted to roll my eyes. If reality was a frying pan, then I would have wanted to be that frying pan. "Oh. _Them._" She grimaced. "They're the Cullen's. The girls are Rosalie, the blonde one, Alice, the black haired one, and Tanya,the strawberry blond. The blonde boy is Jasper; next to him are Emmett, and lastly Edward."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jessica beat me to it. "Don't waste your time on them, though. They're all together. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Tanya and Edward." She sighed then, before turning to Lauren to listen to what would be her newest tidbit of gossip. I didn't pay attention. The words kept replaying themselves in my head, or, rather, three words in specific. 'Tanya and Edward'.

I screwed my eyes shut, feeling my stomach lurch. I didn't think it was the food.

_Tanya and Edward, Tanya and Edward, Tanya and Edward._

I think I would have cried if I could have. When I opened my eyes, he was staring right at me. Edward. The lurching became brutal churning, the acid battling against the mucus-covered walls of my stomach.

"Excuse me," I whispered, standing and making my hasty retreat.

The blank, white tile walls of the bathroom did little to sooth me as I vomited into the porcelain toilet. What a wretched existence.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be!" I cried into my arm. "It was supposed to be..." I trailed off. _What?_ _What was it supposed to be like?_

I sat in the little cubical until the bell rang, when I got up to wash my mouth and hurry to my next class. I had Biology, something I really didn't want to go to. Not in my sorry state of mind. I would just mope through the whole class. Why would I want to study the living if I was already dead?

The lettering stared at me from the frosted glass, big, black, bold, capital letters in Arial. Capital letters that were intimidating me with only their existence. I inhaled deeply, and pushed the door open.

The room was moderately sized; standard black marble top lab tables stood in rows, a chalkboard at the front behind a desk cluttered with many old papers and coffee mugs. A normal biology room, I supposed.

After having my slip signed and being assigned to my seat, I found out, much to my chagrin, that my lab partner was to be Edward. Edward Cullen, to be exact. I had squeezed my eyes shut when he had walked in through the door, hoping in vain that he wouldn't notice me, and if he did, that he would ignore me. Of course, it wasn't my lucky day, and he did notice me.

I was wrestling with my sanity, or maybe it was my insanity, when he sat down next to me. He had offered me a polite 'hello', to which I had replied with pursed lips and a curt nod of my head, never once meeting his gaze. I was shocked that he didn't recognize me.

Most of the period was spent this way silence or one-worded answers being thrown back and forth between us. If a question couldn't be answered in one word, then we kept it as limited as possible. I don't think we got more than ten words out.

The class was never going to end, I knew it. It was going to drag on until I died or Hell swallowed me whole where I sat.

_Please ring,_ I chanted in my head. _Please, please ring._

And as if hearing my silent plea, the bell rang. I stood, gathering my books to me. I was half way to the door when I turned to look at Edward. "Marcus says hello." I mentally congratulated myself for not letting my voice shake, but it was a small victory, and hardly that.

I quickly left the building and headed for the forest.

**Authors Note-**

Sorry for the wait amigos,

I have many reasons, some I won't bore you with right now.

So question: who finished breaking dawn??

and did you like it?

and another thing-

i might change the prologue so just look out for it okay?

review- it'll make me happy

and it'll make you happy too

review preview

chao

Cassie- ♥


	18. Decisions Decisions

BPOV

I was halfway home when I realized I still had the papers I was supposed to give to the secretaries. I slowed to a stop and contemplated going back.

_Okay pros of going back. Well, I give them the paper. Cons of going back are that Edward Cullen and the rest of the Brady bunch. _I sighed audibly. _Pull yourself together, Bella! You can not stop anything or be afraid to go _anywhere_ just cause of a boy. You were part of the Volturi for crying out loud!_

_But then again, he's not _a_ boy, he's _a vampire_ boy._

_Well, I'm not listening to you because_ I'm having a damn conversation in my _head!_!

I sighed angrily.

"Stupid unreliable vampire," I muttered to myself. The more I thought about him the angrier I got.

He said he _thought_ he had fallen in love with me. I wasted twenty years over this boy and I wasn't going to through that away over some girl who _happened_ to be his girlfriend.

I had set out to get Edward Cullen and I was going to do just that.

_But what if he's in love with his girl? You don't want to break that._

_Twenty years ago he said he loved _me_._

_Yes, but how could you have expected him to wait for you. He didn't know if you would come back, if he was ever going to see you again. He didn't even know if you were going to be alive _if_ he saw you again! How could you expect that of him?_

"I have to stop this." I murmured, fisting my hand and putting it to my head. _I put up a damn good argument but neither of me is helping the fact that I am still in love with a _taken vampire.

This was ridiculous, arguing with my conscience. In my head, no less. I growled and turned back to the direction of my house, breaking out into a sprint.

Mrs. Cope could wait until tomorrow.

XXX

EPOV

The bell had rang but I couldn't manage to uproot myself from the biology stool. Thoughts were swarming in my head, but none of them my own. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, all I could do was stare at her retreating, and now gone figure.

_Marcus says hello_.

"Mr. Cullen are you alright?" Mr. Banner was shaking my shoulder, waving a hand in front of my face. I moved away quickly, shuddering as if I had just been burned.

"I have to go." I mumbled and grabbed my books, trying my best to walk as human speed to the door.

When I got to the hallway, it was almost empty, making me wonder exactly how long I had been sitting in that chair.

_How could I have not recognized her? How could I have not realized that the owner of those lips that I had been imagining and that long brown hair that I longed to touch once more had been sitting right next to me for a whole forty-five minuets?_

I got to the parking lot to see my family waiting impatiently.

Their thoughts swarmed me with annoyance and concern. Tanya sauntered over and reattached herself to my arm, but I was so deep in thought I didn't bother to say or do anything.

"Eddie, where's my kiss?" she asked. Emmett made a gagging motion and Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice just stared at me, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You knew." I accused. She shrugged and moved back into Jasper as he put a protective arm around her waist.

"What part of _inevitable_ don't you understand?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"When did you see her coming?"

"Three days ago." Everyone was looking at us curiously, but didn't say anything. This was regular banter between Alice and I. They just waited till one of us told them the vision.

"So, you couldn't have warned me. No 'Hey, Edward, Bella's coming to town', or even an 'Edward, the girl you fell in love with two decades ago is going to be in your Bio class.'" I hissed.

She shrugged. "I didn't know how to break it to you. It just wasn't one of those things where you say 'Edward, lets go hunting, oh, and by the way Bella's going to be here in a couple days.'" She chuckled. "Besides, it was more fun this way."

I breathed in deeply, closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose between two fingers. "Eddie, what's Allie talking about?" I ran a hand through my hair and saw Alice scowl at the nickname.

_Now she knows how I feel_.

"Nothing, Tanya." She shrugged and went back to examining her nails.

"You know as much as I'm loving not knowing what you guy's are talking about, instead of being totally confused here, I'd rather do it at home." I nodded got into the passenger side of the Volvo. Emmett sat in front and Tanya sat in back with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

"I swear to god tomorrow I'm bringing my own car." Rose muttered. I nodded in agreement, and secretly wished she would do that and take Tanya with her.

The living room was the same as always; the plush leather sofa, the big screen TV, flowers on the table. Emmett sat down on the couch, pulling Rosalie down with him. She glared and smacked him, but snuggled into him anyway. Alice sat on Jasper's lap on the arm chair, and Tanya reattached her self to my arm as we sat on the love seat. Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever going to get my arm back.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence that had settled upon us.

"You guys remember Bella, right?" I asked. "Well, turns out she's a vampire and she's in Forks."

"Oh, yay. But why is that such a big deal? You're in love with her, right?" Tanya's head snapped up at that.

"Emmy, who is Eddie in love with?" she asked sharply. Emmett's eyes flashed as he narrowed his eyes.

_Please dear God tell me your getting rid of her._

I nodded discreetly. He sighed in relief.

"'Cause you know, Eddie is in love with me." I looked at her, debating on whether or not to light her match yet.

A couple months ago, when we visited our cousins in Denali, Tanya here made it her mission to pursue me. Many things were tried, things I still do not speak off because it scared me so, but eventually I had to agree.

I mean, she can be annoying if she doesn't get her way.

The next day I found her bags packed asking me when she was moving in. Kate, Carmen, Elsezar and Irina found it great. My family did at first too.

That was until she renamed all of us.

We went from Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme to Eddie, Allie, Jazzy, and Emmy. Rosalie's name was kept the same because Rose didn't agree with her, and Carlisle and Esme's names were kept the same out of respect.

I wish the rest of us had fared that well.

So I can't get rid of her but it keeps the Laurens and Jessicas of the world at bay so most of the time I try not to complain.

The key word being '_try'._

As the rest of the family talked aimlessly, my mind wandered to the brown haired beauty, and what I was going to do next.

BPOV

When I got home, I went looking for Milo.

Milo was a Maltese. He could hide anywhere, but because I could hear and smell him, finding him was no problem.

"Hey, boy." I picked him up and held him. He licked my cheek, and I laughed, walking into the kitchen, throwing away the paper dish I had put his food in.

"I'm going to go shop for furniture and a car, baby." He nuzzled his head against my neck. When I put him down he whined in protest.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He barked and retreated back to somewhere in the house. I grabbed the keys to the car, my credit card, my cell phone, and the house keys and put it into one of the small handbags Heidi had packed. I locked the door and walked to the car, settling in and speeding off.

By eight o'clock I had myself an Air Mac laptop, a printer, and a sofa to be delivered three weeks from today, a TV to be delivered tomorrow at four, the cable guy coming to install a box for me at five, two large book cases in the trunk of my car, a bed to be delivered the following week and finally a car, that I could pick up tomorrow at eight.

All that was left was, well, a very long list; paint, carpeting, pots and pans for face value, and furniture for the guest room and the bathroom and finally my room.

I got bathroom necessities and a couple things for Milo, too.

When I finally got home, and took the things that I had in the rental car out, I found Milo asleep in the living room. I took the doggy bed from out of the car and set it against the wall next to where he was snoozing, and then I put him in it.

I brought the bookshelves up to what I wanted to be my room. I set the toiletries in the bathroom and brought the suitcases up to my room as well.

By eleven thirty I had assembled the shelves, positioned them and repositioned them twice, rearranged my things in the bathroom four times and beat the computer at chess fifty-six times.

Turns out when you can't sleep at night, and your only other companion _is_ sleeping, and your Internet isn't installed, there isn't a lot to do and one can get bored easily.

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I didn't want to call Volturra and put them under the assumption that I couldn't make it one night on my own.

If I couldn't make it one night how would I last an eternity?

And eternity happens to be a very long time.

Before I let my mind wander to the Cullens and what I had taken to calling the EC predicament I decided to explore the area. A run the forest would keep me occupied. At least I would know the area.

I ran upstairs and changed into a valor Juciy sweat suit. _Damn that Heidi. I can't even have sweat pants that aren't name brand and don't cost 200 dollars._

I locked the door and stuck my keys into my pocket. I zipped up the sweater a little more over the tan top underneath and broke into a run right into the woods.

I never get tired of running. The speed and acceleration that I feel is something new every time.

And running at night is something different all together.

Everything is accentuated and nothing is in my way. I don't have to worry about the sun or any human catching me. The animals are asleep so it leaves the darkness, the wind, and me.

I began to change direction and that's when I smelled it.

The scent was strong and it was _horrible_.

I stopped for a minuet trying to place what it was. That's when I heard it. It was twelve distinct pairs of feet, running in my direction. The smell got worse and then all of a sudden the running stopped. There was a pause and a rustling of some kind and just when I turned to leave I head ten foot steps coming in my direction.

_Ten… weren't there just twelve?_

I crouched down and bared my teeth ready to strike. The smell got worse and then whatever was coming at me was there.

A half naked men stepped out from behind the tree, wearing only jeans. Two large wolves stood beside him, growling and bearing their canines at me.

He narrowed his eyes, sizing me up.

"Blood sucker."

Werewolf

Oh. _Shit_.

**Authors Note-**

Hola,

I just wanted to say sorry abotu not giving anyone a preview. You reviewed faster than I thought and I really had to write soon.

so we're going to change that rule.

If I write fast enough- you'll get a preview I promise.

These chapters are gonna come faster than usual so keep a look out.

And sorry for the OCC Tanya.

she just works for my story

review, it makes me feel good :)

chao lovies,

Cass


	19. AN IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP

Hello readers of RBVW, reviewers of Crumbled and Summer Lovians

okay if I just said that i've had too much sugar for the day.

Now as much as I would LOVE for this to be a chapter (considering I already have it done.) I have an issue. My beautiful wonderful Beta Smog has something to take care of which results in the inactiveness of her being my beta.

So I am going to need a temporary Beta for a until she comes back.

Heck I might even keep you because I will need someone to beta RBVW. I am keeping the idea but starting from scratch and making an M version and a T version. I will also need someone to Beta Crumbled cause it has ridiculously horrible grammar and such.

So if you want to beta me review this chapter.

ONLY THOSE WHO WANT TO BETA ME REVIEW PLEASE

as soon as I pick a Beta I will delete this note.

Chao,

Cass


	20. Edward's Problem

Epov- (betcha wish it was Bella's pov right

Epov- **(betcha wish it was Bella's pov right? All in goodtime Summer Lovians… damn I really have to stop calling you guys that.)**

I glanced at the clock impatiently, for the first time actually awaiting sunrise and what entails after it.

School.

What teenager would be _waiting_ for the start of school? It's abnormal. Well then again I am not a teenager, and being a vampire isn't exactly part of the norm these days. So, I consider myself exempt from the aforementioned statement.

"Edward can you please, _please_ calm down? It's a little annoying to be confused, then content, then impatient, then relieved, then happy all in a span of five minutes. Go do something to keep yourself occupied." Jasper begged. I glanced at him apologetically. He sighed got up, walking up the stairs, returning to his room and ultimately back to Alice. It was then resumed my staring contest with the clock. The clock, unfortunately, wasn't moving any faster so I could defiantly say that I was losing.

"Eddie how about you come upstairs and I keep you occupied." Tanya suggested smiling at me in what I guess she thought looked seductive. When I didn't respond, she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs to my room.

We passed by Alice and Jaspers room and Alice looked up. She was lying on her stomach, reading a magazine and Jasper was lying next to her in the same position, already thoroughly engrossed in a civil war novel.

_I thought Jasper said to do __**something**__ not do __**Tanya.**_She smirked. I glared at her as I was pulled past her room into mine.

My room was fairly simple, along the walls were shelves lined up with CD'S pack tightly in them. I had a black leather couch in front of the foot of the bed and (as much as I protested, and still do) a four-poster, wooden carved bed (courtesy of Tanya.) Speaking of which…

Tanya locked the door and pushed me onto the bed sauntering up to me, unbuttoning her blouse at the same time. _Oh crap._ I thought to myself, diverting my eyes as she came closer, discarding her blouse and beginning with her skirt. _Someone help me_ I screamed in my head, unfortunately remembering that I'M the mind reader in the house hold. When she finished stripping down to her unmentionables, and I thought there was going to be no way out, there was banging on my door.

"Edward open up." Alice yelled. I tried to stand up, worry and fear consuming me, but Tanya pushed me back down.

"Allie we're busy." She whined. Tanya's hands reached for my shirt and I heard Alice swear. I heard her footsteps retreating, and then bigger footsteps following her smaller ones. My door broke down, Emmett charging through, laughing at my situation, a frantic Alice in tow.

"Edward you have to go, you have to go now." She begged. I pushed Tanya away and she scowled, wrapping a sheet around herself.

"Edward" she hissed when I appeared unresponsive, grabbing my hand, pulling me to my feel effortlessly, and shoving me through my door. "Bella's future disappeared."

The last thing I heard was Tanya swearing as I literally flew out of the house, and effectively away from Tanya.

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in the longest time. This is just something to keep you flying by till the next chappie! and last but not least WAHOO I'M OFFICIALLY ONE YEAR OLDER TODAY! **

**I figured you all could review as a present 3**

and even if you just read it i'll still love you. **R and R Summerlovians 3**


	21. A decision

Hello

So, I'm back. With a Beta, and Better writing skills (I hope) Now I was rereading this and I realized, I really don't like the first few chapters, or any of the way my other stories are written. So all of you have a choice. Its a big decision so choose wisely lol. I have the next chapter I swear I do. Its written uploaded and ready to post. I really want to leave the decision up to you though so here it is.

1) I finish the story as is, changing nothing but improving moving forward

2) you've been patient enough with me, you give me another week I edit the first how many ever chapters and upload the new one too, giving you all the chapters plus a new one you'll have it all by July 18- that's 10 days. Not much :) and it will be more detailed, longer, better, cookies!

3)You have lost interest in this monstrosity of a story and I write a new one that the idea has been bubbling up in my head. With picking this option I will send you the first chapter of what this could be.

Cassie


	22. Authors note

Hey guys, I know i said I would finish this, but I started a new story called sing for absolution, go check it out? *hopeful smile*


End file.
